


哒哒*

by 8703



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8703/pseuds/8703
Summary: 他走过的路。





	哒哒*

**Author's Note:**

> 存在从2.0到4.2的零散剧透。  
> 光战虽然没有具体描写，却非常私设。  
> 标题只是个拟声词。

冒险者诚恳地说：我也没钱。这句是实话。他刚刚装修了自己的小公寓，又买了新衣服，穷得也就只剩下绑定的装备武器，还有雇员售卖列表里的鱼。反正就算他说了“我来付”，阿尔菲诺还是逃不过动用拂晓资金，被塔塔露用“大少爷”谴责。于是豪雪的刀就这么回来了。冒险者回忆着在太阳神草原时，豪雪把它横在面前，讲述他的“道”。可惜时间太久，他其实记不得他的刀原来是这个样子。

但他还是很高兴。天守阁崩塌时，飞燕对他说了“非常感谢”。冒险者不记得自己有没有说过，毕竟他真的很少主动发言。假如有过，他也一定是想说“非常感谢”这样的句子。可所有的感谢都抵不过能再见到他本人。确认那真的是豪雪后，哪怕夜露和朝阳的问题都没能影响冒险者的好心情。至于飞燕，说得好像他总被奇怪男人追求似的。

你也被奇怪的男人们追求着呢。他撇撇嘴，把布都嘎部的事情压在舌头底下。

这之后，在交换战俘前，冒险者又闲下来了。尽管他还要去帮塔塔露研究赚钱的活，还得继续去和阿尔法见欧米茄。但总不是一天二十四小时无缝衔接。冒险者跑到沉溺海豚亭去时，巴德龙恰巧不在前台，他听到身后嘀嘀咕咕的小小议论声，冒险者便回身：有什么事吗？两个人又不说话了。他们看起来都是新手，衣服是新的，武器是新的，眼睛也是新的。这时某个人一巴掌拍在他的肩膀上：怎么了小伙子们，想要光之战士的签名？我巴德龙以名誉担保这是真货！冒险者悄悄侧过脸去，利姆萨·罗敏萨的冒险者行会老板对他露出一个微笑。

怎么了？突然回来？巴德龙给他满上一杯酒。

有点闲。

可别开玩笑了大英雄，我都听说了。你不是在东边和阿拉米格都可劲活跃了吗？

算是吧。冒险者胳膊肘撑在柜台上，托着脸。现在暂时没事。

虽说当初见你时觉得你是个可造之材，但变成这样还真有点出乎意料啊。巴德龙念道：光之战士。

父亲的母亲的父亲的妹妹的侄子的外孙的朋友有出息了，欣慰吗？

你记得啊！巴德龙大笑：那可是我瞎编的，编得好吧？

冒险者单手转着空杯子：好好好当然好，我记性也可好了……大概吧。

不知为何，他记忆中最留恋的就是这些。初出茅庐，好奇心旺盛，却又因为不熟悉连在主城里跑腿都能迷路。冒险者的战斗技巧还没那么熟练的时候，他还差点因为到处乱走喂了拉诺西亚外地的迅猛龙和秃鹰。幸而附近营地的驻守把他拎了回来。

你想死吗？！

他当然不想。可尼姆浮游遗址的废墟有着美丽又颜色温暖的偏属性水晶，在夜色中的森林之上，那里有漆黑夜空中闪闪烁烁的光的森林。现在可不会有人说他待在那里是找死。

篝火在壁炉里噼噼啪啪作响，他发着呆，忽然说：星星。那个在路上碰见他，邀请他来天火要塞群里坐一坐的孩子有些愣，精灵还没长开的孩子气的脸便带上了更多的青涩气息。

……什么？

没什么。只是想到伊修加德的天气很冷，星星却能看得很清楚吧。弗朗赛尔接过他的话题：是啊，但奥尔什方总是记不住星座，都要跑来问我，可烦人了……

他露出相当温和的神情，桌子上的花瓶里插着新鲜的妮美雅百合，手上沾着露水。他真是个柔韧的人，冒险者想。他远比我了解他更多，也和他相处更久。在我的记忆里，他的死亡却占据了对他印象的太大部分，可我们第一次见面时，他——奥尔什方——是怎么笑的呢？

然而他只想得起来自己在冰天宫里恍惚握着的手。他的思绪在那时游离着。这里的夕阳真好看，然后等夕阳落下之后，就会有星星升上来了。躺在地板上的话，一直看着天空也不会脖子痛的。

假如这是小说或者故事，真是荒谬的情节。

想哭吗？不会哭的。要是连他都哭了要怎么办？要是连他都做不到的话要怎么办？可即使这样他也做不到所有事情。海德林啊，我不是镇神白刃，你看穆恩布瑞达，她的头发和睫毛都是白色的，她就……消失在光中，难道不应该是她吗？我也不是最好的学生，这个头衔不知为何我却带得上，可那时候我要是留下来没被轰走，我也帮不了帕帕力莫什么。我甚至不是光之战士。可你们都看着我，把希望的灯火交到我手上，我要如何才能不辜负它？

冒险者不会说后悔。

只是偶尔——他会想再一次两手空空、一切茫然地站在那里，什么都不知道，什么都不想，巴德龙递给他一支笔，让他在冒险者登记簿上写下他的名字。无比灿烂的、随着海风闪耀的阳光，就那么垂落在利姆萨·罗敏萨的以太之光下。


End file.
